FIGS. 6 to 8 show an example of a lever connector according to the related art.
A lever connector 100 shown in the figures is that disclosed in PTL1 as described below, and is used for connecting cables (electric wires) 160 inside and outside a connector attaching plate (panel) 150, such as a door panel for vehicles.
In the lever connector 100, a fitting connection between a first connector housing 110 and a second connector housing 120 is obtained by a pivoting operation of a lever 130 attached to the first connector housing 110.
As shown in FIG. 6, the lever 130 has a cover shape adapted to accommodate the first connector housing 110. As shown in FIG. 7, a grommet 140 for waterproofing the first connector housing 110 is mounted on the lever 130 in which the first connector housing 110 is accommodated.
As shown in FIG. 8, the lever connector 100, in which the fitting connection between the first connector housing 110 and the second connector housing 120 has been completed, is attached to the connector attaching plate 150 in a state in which the grommet 140 is mounted on the lever 130.
The grommet 140 has a panel fitting portion 141 adapted to be pressed into a connector attaching hole 151 of the connector attaching plate 150, when the lever connector 100 is attached to the connector attaching plate 150. The panel fitting portion 141 is tightly fitted on a peripheral edge of the connector attaching hole 151, thereby waterproofing the connector attaching hole 151 through which the lever connector 100 is inserted.